Various types of electrical motors may need to transition between operational modes. For example, block-commutating permanent magnet synchronous motors (PMSMs) may begin operation in a first mode (e.g., an open-loop initialization mode) where forced commutation is used and a stator generates a rotating magnetic field that begins to rotate a rotor at low speeds. Once the rotor achieves a sufficient speed, a controller and/or switch may have the PMSM switched from the first-mode (initialization mode) to a second-mode that may be referred to as closed-loop or sensorless operating mode.